My Bizarre Acadamia
by ThrackerzodofAzethoth
Summary: Childhood friends Jotaro Kujo and Izuku Midoriya attend U.A. together. They fight through a future of Quirks and Stands to become great heroes.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Of Quirks and Stands

Long ago a baby was born, enveloped in a bright light. Since then 80% of the world developed some otherworldly ability called a Quirk. Our world became that of a comic book, with heroes becoming a social norm. But something else came to light along with Quirks, something no one saw coming. Turns out some people had abilities before. Quirks literally opened up our eyes and that's how Stands became known. With the help of people like Muhammed Avdol and organizations like the Speedwagon Foundation, Stands became as everyday as Quirks. The only difference was the rarity of Stands with less than 20% of the world gaining one. This was our reality. A reality of Quirks and Stands.

_A playground_

Izuku Midoriya was scared. Shaking even. Someone needed to do this. Someone needed to stand up to bullies. That's what Bakugo was right now. A bully.

"If you don't stop it Kacchan, I'll stop you myself!" Izuku stuttered through tears.

The boy he was protecting already ran off, leaving Izuku to fight the gang himself.

"Worthless, Quirkless Deku!" Bakugo mocked, a small explosion emanating from his fist.

"Hey!" A tiny, but gruff voice called out. All parties turned their heads to the other end of the playground. The saw another five year old dressed in a simple Nirvana shirt with a cap on coming towards their private meeting. He was ready for a fight. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Get lost!" Threaten Bakugo, another explosion firing off. He was about to charge the interloper when one of his toadies grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait Bakugo, don't you know who that is?" He asked

"Doesn't matter! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The interloper didn't make a noise. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and approached the trio. Bakugo started to produce a small explosion and moved to punch  
the interloper. That explosion never went off. In fact Bakugo went flying in a fantastic arc getting embedded in a tree by the head. The rest of the gang didn't bother staying, they had chosen life. The interloper kept his stone gaze on those who ran as Izuku approached him. Even though he was scary, Izuku knew a hero when he saw one.

"That was amazing! What kind of Quirk was that?" Izuku pestered, fear replaced with his usual excitement of heros.

"Stand." The boy answered plainly.

"Oh! It looks really strong whats its name? Every Stand has name! What's it look like?"

The boy started to walk away, but it took more than that to dissuade Izuku.

"What's your name? I'm Izuku Midoriya." He introduced while catching up.

The boy looked back, meeting Izuku's big eyes.

"Jotaro. Jotaro Kujo."


	2. The Day Has Come

Chapter 1: The Day Has Come

_U.A Campus. Front Gate. Day of Entrance Exams 10 years later_

Izuku skidded to a halt as he caught his breath. He gazed upon the front doors of U.A. His dream school was right in front of him as he let out another breath. This was were heroes like All Might and Endeavor graduated. Even foreign heroes like Silver Chariot got their start here. If you wanted to become a hero with a Quirk or a Stand, you started here.

He massaged his throat and stomach, thinking back to the early morning. All Might himself deemed him worthy. Him a quirkless non Stand user. True that began months of hell and pain. But the ending was worth it. He ate the hair and now his day had finally come. One thing that came to the forefront of his mind was the ability to see Stands for the first time. He didn't know what to be excited for anymore.

'I hope it's taken. Didn't he say it take a couple hours to work? I got it early in the morning though. I still don't feel any different.'

"Deku!"

That loud shout brought him out of his ramblings. He turned to the source to see his childhood friend/bully Katsuki Bakugo making his way to the entrance of U.A. All the thoughts of insults and threats over the years made Izuku take the defensive immediately.

"Get out of my way unless you want to die." Bakugo growled.

"OhheyKacchan!Letsbothdoourbesttoday!" Izuku blurted out as Bakugo continued on into U.A., ignoring him.

That had been happening a lot since the Sludge Incident. Bakugo would just make idle threats to him and nothing else. It used to be only when his friend was around that Bakugo would stick to threats. It was a nice change of pace. Thinking back to that incident reminded Izuku his whole reason for being there. He was here. He was going to take the U.A. entrance exam and become a hero. Even if he was a bundle of nerves that felt like fainting with every step.

'I can do this! I will become a hero!'

His feet had other plans though.

'Or I can just die.'

The force of his fantastic fall was enormous, sending his bag flying over his shoulders spilling everything. Much to his surprise he never hit the ground. In fact he was floating in mid trip, allowing him to regain his footing. That's when he noticed a brown haired, round faced girl standing over him.

"Sorry. Hope you don't mind, I used my quirk. It's bad luck to trip and fall." She said as he stood back up. She brought the tips of her figures back together. In doing that, Izuku felt his weight return.

"Isn't this super nerve racking? I'm so excited." she said

Izuku just stared back nervously.

"Well, see ya later. Good luck." She waved.

Izuku just stood there stunned. He talked to a girl! He couldn't believe it! He reached for his backpack straps only to find bare shoulders.

'Did I lose it in the fall? Crap, it was open when I fell!'

"Hey!" A gruff voice called out.

Izuku turned to the source and saw a fellow student. Though the only thing telling him that the other fellow was a student was the uniform. The student was huge, easily 195cm, and his muscles showed even in his loose fitting jacket fitted with a golden chain. The uniform was black with a light olive green undershirt and a black hat with golden pins sat atop the boys head. Other people might of been intimidated, but Izuku greeted him with a smile.

"Here." He said plainly, shoving Izuku's belongings back at him.

"Oh thanks Jojo." Izuku said

After elementary school the boys became fast friends. They were both Quirkless, though Jotaro always had his Stand. They also shared aspirations to become heroes. Izuku wanted to save people with a smile like All Might and Jotaro just hated bullies. Even if Jotaro didn't show it he was just a as big of a hero fan as Izuku. Now that Izuku thought about it he should be able to see Jotaro's Stand thanks to One for All. He had not told his closest friend of his new power though. All Might trusted him to keep it a secret, not even his own mother knew.

"Are you and your Stand ready?" Izuku asked

Jotaro didn't respond. Even after years of friendship, Jojo never told him his Stand's name. All Izuku knew was that it was fast and that it punched things. In fact, Jotaro told him it would be his reward for getting into U.A. together.

Even though they were bonafide friends, Izuku always found it hard talking to Jojo. He had to accept a long time ago to excel at these one sided conversations.

"Let's both do our best!" Izuku offered.

That gained a nod from Jojo as they started walking side by side. Izuku checked the contents and found all his belongings still in their proper places. He could have sworn his belongings went flying.

'That's the power of his Stand for you.'

* * *

The boys made their way into the auditorium. Gazing at their tickets they took the corresponding seats and sat down. Jotaro took his seat. Izuku sat to his right and, much to his irritation, Bakugo sat to his left. They shared a glare and nothing more. Observing his surroundings he saw the students of other schools talking with each other. All were excited for the upcoming exam.

'Good Grief.'

Jotaro adjusted his hat as the auditorium calmed down. Eventually the lights went out as their speaker began the orientation.

"**Hello young listeners and welcome to the U.A. entrance exam. Let's make some noise!" **Their speaker announced to the room, only to be met by silence.

'Present Mic. Cool. He plays some good music on his show.'

He took a look over to Izuku, catching him having a fanboy moment.

"Present Mic! So cool!" Izuku mumbled.

"**Today you all will be conducting 10 minute mock battles against three different opponents it an urban setting." **Present Mic continued. "**Rack up those villain points and show us what you're made of. Anything goes, just no attacking other examines. That's not very heroic"**

Behind him was a video game like map of the exam area showing the examines three opponents. It also showed point values from one to three. Jotaro and Izuku also took a moment to look at their exam cards.

"Looks like they're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Izuku noted.

"Makes sense." Jojo responded.

"Damn. I was really looking forward to crushing both of you." Bakugo snarled.

Ever since the incident in grade school, Jotaro was on Bakugo's shit list. They would have one sided arguments and stare each other down, but there were no blows to be exchanged. They hated each other so much that Jotaro was forced to take a different classes in middle school. Fighting looked bad on resumes for a hero school. Plus, Izuku never let them have at it Now however, they could fight under training reasons. But that would have to wait.

'Good Grief'

"Excuse me!" a voice rang out.

The spotlight shined on the interrupter. He was a fairly tall student with glasses and neat dark hair. Everything about him was neat and tidy as a matter of fact.

"The print outs clearly shows four types of villains. If this is a mistake on official U.A. material it is shameful."

He then turned robotically towards Izuku and Jotaro as a spot light shined on them.

"As for you two. Stop mumbling it's distracting and take off that hat it's disrespectful to wear it indoors."

Izuku mumbled his apologies were as Jotaro just fixed his hat with a huff.

"**An excellent eye you have there examine 7111! That last villain is worth zero points. It's much more like an obstacle you should try to avoid!"**

"Thank you, pardon the interruption!" 7111 said with a bow.

"**If there are no other questions, let's get this party started. Let's hear our school motto. Can I get PLUS ULTRA!"**

Literally no one responded as everyone got up to go to their designated exam areas. Jotaro and Izuku exited together before finding a crossroads in the building. Izuku began walking towards his own area to change when Jojo grabbed his shoulder.

"Good luck Midoriya." Jotaro stated.

Izuku smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod back. "You too."

* * *

Jotaro leaned back near the entrance of the testing grounds. It was a fairly large urban cityscape that could easily pass for a real city. It didn't take long for Jotaro to get ready. He wore a simple black tracksuit and sweats. The tracksuit itself was Eraserhead merch. It was fairly cheap. Hardly anyone goes for underground hero merch. Jotaro fixed his ever present hat as he scanned the other examines. This was his competition.

There was a boy with yellow hair that had a black streak going through it juggling electricity, a spiky red haired boy who was psyching himself up, a girl with her earlobes in her phone listening to music and many more. They all seemed to be making sure their Quirks were ready.

'Wonder if there are any other Stand users'

As if the universe heard his thoughts, he noticed another teen sitting a little distance away from him. The teen was currently drawing in a green notebook in pencil. He was wearing a long sleeve green tracksuit. He brushed his red hair out of his eyes every now and then when it got in the way of his drawing. Jotaro couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that quiet kid was a Stand user. He began to walk towards the other teen to go question him when all of a sudden…

"**BEGIN!"**

The gates opened as students looked around confused.

"**What are you waiting for? There is no countdown in real heroics. GO!GO!GO!" **Present Mic cheered.

Wasting no time, Jotaro and the others ran at lightning speeds. Eventually the crowd dispersed across the testing zone and he found himself alone. That's when a one pointer came screaming down the corner. Jotaro coolly fixed his hat and took a fighting pose. The one pointer charged.

"Star Platinum!"

_**ORA!**_

The one pointer fell apart from that single leather clad punch. The purple-skinned barbarian like humanoid stood by its master protectively. This was Jotaro's Stand. His friend and guardian for life. This was Star Platinum.

Jotaro turned and saw a massive group of robots up ahead, ranging from 1 to 3 pointers. They were all ready to fight. Although they were programmed to fight Jotaro was too.

'No point in standing around.'

The robots charged.

_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA!**_

All that was left was scrap metal after a flurry of fist. Jotaro fixed his hat as he ran off. It was a good number of points, around 45 if his counting was right. But he knew he could not slow down. This was the U.A. Entrance Exam. He needed to fight at his very best.

* * *

**Stand Name: Star Platinum **

**Stand Master: Jotaro Kujo**

* * *

The U.A. staff was watching all examines with excitement. So many unique Quirks and Stands were at work making this entrance exam one for the ages. All members of the staff were watching with anticipation, switching between the multiple screens with analytical eyes. The screens showed ever inch of every exam area leaving nothing out.

"Some youth with fire. I like that." a sultry voice said

"As well as some powerful Stands." said a western-American accented voice.

"They're showing great control. No matter wear the power comes from." said a intellectually gravelly voice.

But for one new teacher, his eyes were glued on one screen. Toshinori Yagi couldn't take his eyes off his successor. He had yet to get a single point and the exam was almost over. Safe to say he was worried for him.

'Don't worry kid. No doubt you'll prove yourself soon. What with Nedzu's little surprise.'

"Yes they are all quite impressive." a small mouse/bear/dog said, "But now its time to separate the heroes from the children."

The small creature then pressed a button on the control panel.

"This is were the fun begins." the western accented voice said lighting a cigarette.

"No smoking on campus grounds." the intellectually gravelly like voice reminded.

The westerner grumbled as he put it out. But the mood in the observation room didn't falter. Aside from the caterpillar in the back, all were excited to see what the examnies brought.

"Time to test the fire of the youth." said the sultry voice.

* * *

Jotaro let out an exhausted breath. He and Star Platinum had just reached 70 points and the robots had started to thin. Observing his surrounding, he saw the other examines cleaning house. The spiky red haired boy had hardened his skin a was cutting through robots like paper. The girl with jacks for ears was plugging them into the robots and blowing them apart. He saw the green clothed teen surrounded by robot parts embedded with emeralds, content at his work. Everyone was giving it there all and all were ready for more.

**"Two minutes left!"** Present Mic announced.

That's when the rumbling began. All examines turned and saw the biggest robot they had ever seen. The buildings in its path may as well have been paper models. Debris began to mix with the wind as the examines began to stir. Jotaro was stunned for first time in his life, though he all he showed for it was wide eyes.

'That's a Zero Pointer?! That thing's suppose to be an obstacle?!'

It was obvious what needed to be done. It was a distraction tactic and nothing more. Jotaro turned to find more worth while enemies when he heard...

"Ehhhhhhhhy!"

That sound came from the blonde black streaked haired boy from earlier. His face was a derp and his thumbs were up. added to that he was completely unaware of the recent events. There would be no problem usually, except for the Zero Pointer's hand that was about to crush him. The idiot was in danger and he didn't even know it. Jotaro would usually leave him, but getting points while this idiot was getting crushed would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

'Good Grief'

**"One minute left!"**

"Star Platinum: The World!"

In the time it would take those watching to blink, the derp was out of harms way and Jotaro now found himself underneath the hand. No way about it it was coming down. Star Platinum reached up and held it in place with all it's strength protecting it's master. But the hand was far stronger. Only one thing left to do now. It was a good punching angle.

_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_

Star Platinum was strong enough to stop the hands descent and dent it, but not strong enough to destroy it completely. It was classical unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Sweat begin to pour down Jotaro's brow, how long is one freaking minute?

When his strength began to falter was when the buzzer finally sounded.

**"That's the end of the test listeners! Make sure to visit our very own Recovery Girl if your injured. Peace out!"**

Jotaro recalled Star Platinum and let out an exhausted sigh. The Zero Pointer was now moving out of the testing zone and back to it's hanger for maintenance. With the test over Jotaro started to leave the testing area with the others. All were exhausted.

'So this is what it takes to get into the hero course at U.A. Good Freaking Grief.'

* * *

Izuku was not feeling good at all. Not only had he failed to get a single point in the test, he now felt as if he would faint with every step. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he struggled to keep up with Jotaro. The boys were on their way to the train station to go home. Izuku didn't have the courage to meet Jotaro's gaze and had walked with his head down. After that Zero Pointer he was out of courage for the day. He was out of every thing right now and couldn't wait to find his bed. It didn't take long for the train to come and the boys found themselves the last ones in their respective car. Izuku stole a glance at Jotaro.

'All Might, Mom, Jojo I'm so sorry.'

Finally Jotaro's stop came up and he began to gather his things.

"Midoriya," Jotaro said, getting his friend's attention "You okay?"

As scary as Jojo seemed, Izuku knew deep down he cared for his friends immensely.

Izuku gave a smile, despite his feelings. "I'm alright. Just spent from that exam"

Jotaro took a second to observe Izuku. He then nodded his head as he exited the car.

"Get some rest. Tired heroes save no one."

"I know. I saw the same All Might interview you did."

Jotaro let out a small chuckle as the doors closed

"Five times!" Izuku yelled out the window.

That gave Izuku some joy. Damn he was really tired.

Eventually it was his time to leave the train. He made his way down the street. His conversation with Jojo got some of his usual joy back. He started thinking positively. Even if he didn't make the Hero Course their was still General Education. Right? He could prove himself in the Sports Festival. Right? Transfers were a thing. Right?! Who was he kidding? He had his chance and he blew it. Why had he fought the Zero pointer and not gone for points?

'She needed saving. That was more important.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he ran into what could only be described as an angry wall. He seemed to have trouble walking these days.

"Son of a bitch! Why does every street sign look the same?! This is precisely why I hate Japan!" the wall yelled in English.

Izuku observed the wall of a man. Although the man was well into his 60's, he was built like a wall. His gray beard was in a scowl and his green eyes were in anger. He wore a black shirt with a red jewel under a brown trench coat. Atop his head sat a brown fedora. He tipped his hat up and that's when he noticed Izuku staring at him with his wide green eyes. His expression switched from anger to slight joy.

"Thank God! A local." He continued in English as he pulled out a English to Japanese dictionary. Izuku heard clicking coming from the stranger's left hand as it turned the pages. "I... am...looking for...the restaurant.. station!" he said in broken Japanese

Izuku just looked at him confused.

"Damn it! I meant train station." He corrected.

"Oh!" Izuku exclaimed as he pointed to the area behind him. The stranger followed his finger and saw the signs with the trains and arrows. He smiled.

"Thanks kid!" He said in much better Japanese. "Stupid language. Still can't get the hang of it. Why couldn't he take hero course in America?' He mumbled in English.

'That was bizarre.'

Izuku watched the stranger as he left for the trains. He could swear he seen him somewhere before. Trying to think about it made Izuku realize how tired he was as he let out a long yawn.

'Sleep now. Figure out later.'

Izuku continued home ready to fall into such a deep sleep that he would seem to be in a coma. As he continued, he could swear he could feel a presence standing right beside him. A quick survey of his surroundings proved he was alone.

'Bizarre. Very Bizarre.'

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Hope everyone is ready for a bizarre adventure through a hero school. I've had this idea for a while now to write a story with my two favorite anime. This is that byproduct. Always open to constructive criticism and questions. The next chapter will delve into the home life of the two main characters as they await the results of their test. Also flashbacks of friendship. Also Izuku begins to experience bizarre occurrences. When writing remember to always save your work!**


	3. Bizarre Homes

Chapter 2:Bizarre Homes

_The Midoriya Apartment. _

Izuku gave a heavy yawn as he entered his home. He slipped off his shoes as he parked his backpack next to them. He was surprised that he could open the door with how drained he was. With every step he felt more tired, his eyes locked on his bedroom door. Just a little further and he would have the rest he desperately needed. That's when a scent that could only be described as pure heaven invaded his nostrils. His stomach grumbled. He followed the smell to the kitchen as saliva began to pour out of his tired mouth.

'Maybe a meal and then sleep?'

He saw his mother, Inko Midoriya, setting the table for dinner. When she finished was when she finally met his eyes. She gave a caring smile as she rushed over to envelop him in a hug.

"Welcome home Izuku. How was the test?" she asked releasing him

"Well I tried my best." Izuku said taking his seat.

That wasn't a complete lie. He tried. He had failed.

"That's all that matters to me. No matter what I think your really cool." Inko said placing the food on the table.

Izuku smiled. He had a good mom.

No wonder the smell was so good. It was katsudon, Izuku's favorite. He looked to his mother, giving her a smile.

"I thought you'd be hungry after the test so eat up. As much as you want."

He nodded in thanks and dug right in. Turns out he could eat a lot. About four bowels worth before he started to feel full. Now that he thought about it, thing only thing he ate today was a strand of hair.

"Wow. Your hungrier than I thought. I should of made more."

Izuku let out a small chuckle. His mother had just finished her first and only bowl. She shared his chuckle as she carried her bowl to the sink. She than returned and began to clean up.

Izuku began to help his mother. It didn't matter how tired he was, he always found energy to help his mom. Most of the time. This time however, he found himself scattering the bowls on the ground as his body soon followed.

"Izuku!" Inko yelled out, worry evident in her scream.

"I'm okay!" Izuku let out weakly. He began to get up despite the strain.

His mother rushed over and helped him up. Her hand felt his forehead.

"Your burning up." Her voiced said, the worry never leaving it.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest." he strained out.

"Yes you do. Lets get you to bed." She said. She offered her hand for help. He happily accepted it. He didn't have much choice in the matter.

That's when something really bizarre happened.

There was a bright green light. Izuku moved his hands to block it, but it blinded him still. Once it was over he put his arms down. He was no longer at home. He found himself in a void. He looked to his left then his right. There was nothing, just a black empty void.

'What's going on? Were am I? I must have passed out.'

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. It was faint but it was near. Testing his footing, he found he could walk on the emptiness. He began to run to the source of the voice. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to get to that sound. It was the only thing in the void. He needed to get to it. As he ran toward the sound, it started to become more clear.

"Izuku."

It was his mom's voice. Why did she sound so sad? He must of fainted from exhaustion. He quickened his pace. Maybe if got close enough to the voice he would wake up. The closer he got, the more he started to see another bright green light. It got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Still running, he put up his hands to block the light. It was over in a flash. Izuku put his arms down as he started to analyze his surroundings.

He was outside an meeting room of a police station. He had seen many on T.V. shows and movies. Before he could wonder how he got there and why, something struck him deep in the heart. It was a feeling of irreversible sadness and despair. All he could tell was that the room was responsible for the feeling. He moved to open the door and much to his surprise his hand slipped right through. The surprise was quick as the despair sank further in. He didn't care about his new ghost hand, he needed to find the source of sadness and hopefully be able to help. He phased through the door and entered the room.

The meeting table was the center of his attention. His mother was sitting on one side in a simple metal chair, tears streaming down her cheek with a tissue in her hand. Next to her was her friend and Jotaro's mother, Holly Kujo, trying her best to comfort her. Leaning on the wall near them was Jotaro himself, a darker mood emanating from him. While the others aura felt of sadness, Jojo's aura felt murderous and vengeful. Above it all there was just the sound of crying. A new character entered the scene. It was police detective a case file in his hands. He removed his brown hat as he sat across from the mothers. Even though the mothers had looks of hope, the feeling of sadness remained.

"Mrs. Midoriya." The detective began, his voice a sure sign of bad news.

Inko wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to make noise. She looked to Holly with for support.

"Did you find anything?" Holly asked for her friend. Worry was in her voice. It was rare to hear her this sad.

The detective's grim expression was not the answer they were looking forward too. He opened the case file with sad hands.

"With large scale villain attacks finding missing people is a gamble. Especially if they don't appear right after the attack ends. Maybe a few days after, but that hasn't happened yet." He said

Inko began to sob more as Holly teared up and Jotaro tensed.

"If he hasn't showed up now, I highly doubt your son is alive. I'm sorry."

The room broke down. Holly embraced her friend as she sobbed her son's name, begging for her son to answer only to receive silence. Jotaro let out an angry huff and left the room, slamming the door with such force that cracks appeared in the concrete. his thoughts were on vengeance.

Izuku could only watch in shock. He was missing presumed dead? He was right in front of them. He tried to reach out to his mother only to be met with another green flash. It was still blinding but he was getting use to it now. In the light he could swear he saw a figure. All he could make out was a green silhouette when the flash ended.

He was back home. He let out a nervous sigh of relief as he moved to sit on a nearby chair. Only to fall right through. He was still in whatever the heck he was in. Still in the void of visions. Before he could freak out more, he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was happily sipping on some tea as she checked her watch. After she gave a happy nod she moved to the living room. She passed right through Izuku as she sat down on the couch.

That was something Izuku noticed right off the bat. While the last scene had a feeling of sadness and despair, this one felt joyful and content. It filled him with hope and joy. Great joy. Warm and happy. If anything he had a feeling that this was going to be okay.

The clicking of the T.V. remote brought him out of his euphoria. Inko had turned on the T.V. and was flipping through channels until she found what she was looking for. It was Shining Justice, a T.V. channel that specialized in hero history, interviews and current events. Inko turned up the volume and leaned back, taking another sip of tea.

"Good Morning Japan and welcome to Behind the Hero! I'm your host Tommy Coda!" The host said with vibrant energy. The joy seemed to be contagious. "Today were going to take a look at one of the fastest rising stars in the hero community! Izuku Midoriya! Aka..."

Izuku couldn't hear the rest of the broadcast. What was going on? He was a hero. A rising star at that. He looked to his mother to see tears of joy falling from her green eyes. Now that he observed her more, he noticed she looked older than she normally did. Was this a gaze at the future?

"Izuku. I'm so proud of you. You've achieved your dream and grown into a fine young man." Inko said, unknowingly to Izuku's face. She was weeping tears of joy.

Izuku felt his own tears of joy start to well up. Before he could say or think another word, the green flash appeared again along with the green muscular silhouette. Once this flash had subsided he found himself holding hands with his mom. She was still helping him off the floor. That's right, he had fallen from exhaustion. From the failed test. The exhaustion had returned in force as he continued to get up with his mothers help.

'What was all that? Those visions. What was it? Exhaustion?'

Before Izuku could think any more he was at his bedroom door. He looked to his mom who still had a look of worry. The dark vision of irreversible sadness flashed through his mind. It brought a sick feeling to the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry mom. I'm going to be okay. Just tired is all." Izuku assured, opening his bedroom door with what little strength he had left. Luckily his mother was there to help him.

"I know Izuku. It's just a mother's job to worry."

They both gave each other a smile.

"Now get some rest. I'll check up on you later."

"Okay mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

Inko closed the door as Izuku let himself collapse on the bed. It took only a few seconds for Izuku to fall into a sleep that could rival death itself. As he drifted to unconsciousness he could just make out the green muscular figure again. Whatever it was, it was standing over him almost protectively. This was one bizarre night.

* * *

_Kujo Household._

Jotaro let out a sigh as he made it to the door of his house. He was tired. Not as tired as Izuku was on the train, but tired in a different way. With the day he had, he had no patience for what was beyond the door. No sense beating around the bush. He entered his home with another sigh. He took his shoes off quicker than Star Platinum could throw a punch. He than locked eyes on his room. He sped over with speed rival to All Might. So far so good. His hand grabbed the handle.

"Jotaro! Honey are you home?"

'Damn'

He looked down the hall and saw his mother peering down the corner. Holly Kujo gave a smile to her son as he rushed down the hall to meet him. Holly's quirk was not meant for hero work. Despite that she had a happy childhood and found a life as a home maker. Granted Jotaro's dad wasn't around much as he was always on tour.

"Welcome home baby!" she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch." Jotaro mumbled, breaking out of the hug.

After her son broke from her hug, Holly grabbed Jotaro's arm and dragged him into the dining room. She sat him down and went to get dinner. Jotaro just sat at the table silently. It's not that he hated his mother, it was just the fact that she was so clingy. And annoying. Really annoying. All his life he could remember her being a bit overbearing. Even though he practically begged (In his own special way) for her to stop, she continued her over motherly ways. He knew she meant well. Her clinginess seem to get worse after he was five years old. Especially since his bastard of a father was no longer around at that time.

"Here's dinner! I made your favorite." Holly exclaimed. She filled both there dishes as she sat down. "Since it's a special day."

Jotaro nodded in thanks a began to quietly eat. It was true, spaghetti was his favorite. His mother had a talent for cooking. Especially when it came to foreign foods. Guess that was another reason he put up her.

"So how was the test? Did you pass? Did you see Izuku there? How's he been? Did you see your grandfather? He's teaching at U.A. this year y'know." Holly fired off at a million miles a minute.

It was starting to get on Jotaro's nerves.

"SHUT UP! Your freaking annoying you bitch!" Jotaro yelled in a rare show of emotion.

"Okay!" Holly answered cheerfully.

'Damn.'

Not seeing any reason to continue dinner at the table, Jotaro got up. Bowl in hand, he made his way to his room.

"Wait. Jotaro." Holly called out.

Jotaro let out a huff as he turned to face her.

"I'm really proud of what you've done today." She than got up and hugged him. "Goodnight. I love you."

Jotaro let out another huff as he broke from the hug and entered his room. A slight slam coming from the door.

Holly sighed as she cleared the dishes. She looked to Jotaro's room and smiled. She began to do the dishes as per her usual routine.

At that moment the phone rang. Holly put down the dishes and answered the phone.

"Kujo residence." she answered.

"Hey Holly! How's my little girl?" said a gruff old voice.

Holly's face lit up. It was unmistakable. On the other end was her father, Joseph Joestar.

"Papa! Every things fine, how are you? Why aren't you home? Did you get lost again? Did you arrive late? That's bad for a school like U.A. Jotaro was suppose guide you there, but he got tired of waiting."

She heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I'm fine. And no I did not get lost. I have excellent direction. A Joestar arrives at the moment they intend to. They are neither late or early."

Holly laughed at the reference. It brought back memories of watching old movies with her dad.

"But things seem to be different in this godforsaken country. So I have to work through the night."

"So you won't be home yet?" She asked, a little sad.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Don't you worry your pretty little head." He assured.

"Okay!" She answered, her regular joy coming back.

"Anyway, I better get to it. Love you honey."

"Love you too Papa!"

Holly hung up the phone and returned to cleaning the table. She stole another look at Jotaro's door as she continued to clean. She smiled as she thought of her son. No matter how he acted, he was her son. Her little hero.

* * *

**Stand Name: Hermit Purple**

**Stand Master: Joseph Joestar**

**Quirk: Hamon**

* * *

_U.A. After hours._

Joseph hung up his cell phone. He leaned back in his desk chair, taking in his new office. Sure nothing could beat the one at his agency in New York. But, U.A. was prestigious for a reason. He let the weight of this new job sink in. Stand Counselor. Helping the next generation of Stand-Based heroes. Usually it was reserved for a member of the Speedwagon Foundation, but Joseph used his influence to secure his spot. It helped he was very knowledgeable about Stands. If some one was going to teach his grandson's generation it was going to be him.

He let out a sigh and placed his left hand on his face. Even through the glove he felt the cold metal of his prosthetic. A reminder. Thinking of his other reminder, he reached into his bag and brought out a photo. It was group shot. They had it taken before the final fight against a great foe. There was Joseph, back in his glory days. Young and impulsive. Next to him was a blond haired man with a headband. He was posing in a funny way, but he was smiling for the photo. Next to him was a black haired woman with yellow gloves and white cape. She was flexing and smiling. The last figure was an grey haired man. He had big yellow boots on and a black masked covered his eyes.

Joseph could remember that day like it was yesterday. It brought a smile to his face. He placed the photo on his desk. Next to his mountain of paper work.

It was all the Stand users (minus Jotaro) who had taken the test. He had to give them scores on their practical. There was also video footage for each one.

He groaned. Stupid country with it's stupid signs. No sense beating around the bush.

Joseph turned to his computer. He booted it up. So far so good. The text was in Japanese. Damn. To make things worse, no one was around to show him how to change it to his preferred language.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled in English.

He grumbled some more and brought out his Stand. The thorny vines of Hermit Purple pierced the machine and fiddled with the insides. After some tinkering the text changed to English. He smiled and began his long nights work.

"Working hard?"

The voice was familiar, causing Joseph to turn his head to the office door. He smiled at the person in the door. He was wearing a yellow suit with a blue tie. His frame was that of a skeleton.

Though some would scream at the sight of a blond skeleton with piercing blue eyes, Joseph greeted him as the personal friend he was.

"Toshi!" He greeted with joy. "Hardly working. Bastards got me working late."

Toshinori came into the office and sat across from his old friend. He let out a chuckle as Joseph began to get to work.

"Well don't miss big test, old man. Nedzu has a thing about punctuality. Your lucky you only got late work and a _short_ lecture." Toshinori said. "How long has it been?"

"Too long. Seems like yesterday you were puking your guts out at the Joestar Training Ranch. And you thought Gran Torino was tough!"

"I do miss America sometimes. How'd you get lost? You've been to this country before."

"My guide didn't show up. Damn punk kid."

"That's why your not allowed to judge your own grandson."

They shared a laugh. Having banter with old friends was always a hoot.

"Speaking of which, why are you here this late?"

"Have to film the acceptance letters. A lot of acceptance letters. Also wanted to say hi to an old friend."

"Your giving teaching a try?"

Toshinori gave a simple nod. He saw the picture on Joseph's desk. He smiled at it, but turned to a look of concern when he fixed his gaze down. They sat in silence for a while. Jospeh followed his gaze as a determined look came to his face.

"Any sign of him?"

That question caught Toshinori off guard. He grimaced as he thought about it.

"I know you took care of his partner, but there was no sign of him that day. I was hoping you would have something."

"No. That ones been uncharacteristically quiet. Sorry." He informed. His hand moved and lightly touched his injury.

Joseph returned to the footage. A grimace brought to his face. The grimaced than turned to the lighter, quizzical look when he noticed Toshinori's posture.

"Speaking of which, did you find a successor yet? Someone to transfer your power to?" His serious tone staying.

"Yes. A young man with the heart of a hero."

Joseph paused the footage once more and reached in to an office mini fridge. Good thing he had some input on what got added to the room. It was his office after all. He got out two Coca-Colas. He uncapped them and handed one to Toshinori, who gladly accepted. They shared a drink.

"Here's to you All Might." Joseph toasted, his usual tone returning.

"And to the next generation." The Symbol of Peace toasted back.

* * *

_Jotaro's room._

Jotaro had finished his dinner. Though his mother was annoying, she knew how to cook delicious meals. Nothing beat her cooking. Even Inko had asked for some recipes when Izuku and her came over. He missed that while he trained with his grandfather in America during his school breaks. They need to do it again sometime. It had been too long.

Jotaro let out a huff as he sat in bed. Seeing no reason to stay awake, Jotaro took off his jacket, tipped his hat and began to sleep. As his thoughts drifted to dreamland, he began to think about his Stand, Star Platinum. The Stand that was always beside him. As long as he could remember.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter 2. Originally it was going to explain Star Platinum ****origins, but the chapter was too long. Plus I want to balance Izuku and Jotaro as the main characters in some chapters and showing a slice of home life is one of them. So next chapter is all Jojo in **_Jotaro Kujo: Origins._** This chapter will explain what Star Platinum can do and give more insight to Stands and how a Quirk can mix with a Stand. Also how Jotaro is in this world. Hope you enjoyed and please Review.**


End file.
